Orian Burrugh
|ethnicity= |homeworld= |eras= The Great Galactic Revival |born= 2243 CE |died= October 13th, 2267 CE |gender= Male |height= 185.42 Cm (6.1 Ft) |weight= |skin= Brown-Red |eyes= Black |hair= |physical= |mental= |medical= |augmentations= |class= Engineer |specializations= |talents= |powers= |weapons= |armors= |equipment= |affiliation= Shadow Broker Agency |service number= |rank= |occupation= *Shadow Broker Agent *Agent Squad Commander |loyalty= |conflicts= }} Orian Burrugh was an Agent of the Shadow Broker, and former member of the military. He served as the commander of Iyra Aldonia's personal guard team, until himself and most of the team was killed in 2267 on . He is a minor character in Mass Effect: Chronicles of a Silent Galaxy, Departures. Biography Orian Burrugh was born on the in 2243 CE, the son of a diplomat. Several years later, Orian relocated to , where he spent the next 12 years employed in the Salarian Military. Eventually he was discharged from the armed forces due to injuries sustained in combat. After two years in retirement, Orian found himself in debt, and sought mercenary work to help pay off his deficit. After several jobs as a freelancer, Orian joined up with the . He stayed with the Eclipse until 2260, when his militant, orderly, leadership was recognized by the Shadow Broker, and brought him in as an agent. Over the next four years, Orian built a team, consisting of Attar Mourin, and several others, and in 2264 CE, the Broker assigned the group to work as a guard unit for agent Iyra Aldonia. As of 2267 CE, Orian, still commanding his team, journeyed with Iyra to . Their mission was to locate an escaped Cerberus PSI Program subject, known as Conscript-17. Orian was skeptical of the mission, he believed this target could be dangerous, even insane, however, the Iyra pressed on with the mission. Upon arriving on the station, Orian set up a base of operation inside of an old apartment, and soon discovered about a human, named Taylor that appeared on the station four years before, with no memory of his past life. Once again Orian questioned the validity of the information, their source had cited the escapee may have memory issues, but the Salarian was reluctant to follow Iyra's belief that this was their former Cerberus subject. The following day, after Mourin discovered that the Talons were now hunting Taylor, the team set out to find him before he could be captured. Iyra and Orian headed for Afterlife, to speak with the leader of Omega, Aria T'Loak, where Iyra convinced the Pirate Queen to back off the hunt for Taylor. The two then regrouped with Mourin, and Vispis, who had convinced Talon, and Taylor's bestfriend, Sykes Wiam, to lead him to where he was hiding. After finding Taylor, and convincing him to leave with the team, they made there way to the hangar where Iyra's ship was docked. However, Dark Space mercenaries led by Zach Morris, sabotaged the ship, and executed their pilot Yavi Korren. In the following battle, Orian sacrificed himself to save Iyra and was killed blocking a shot from one of the mercenaries. Ultimately, Iyra, Taylor, Sykes, and Mourin escaped the Omega. Personality and Description Orian was described as being very shrewd, calculated, dedicated, cautious, and strict and edgy. He was a professional, and a perfectionist. He took pride in his duties, and committed himself to them, such as the safety of Iyra Aldonia, often giving off the image of an overbearing father. Despite his strict attitude, he was respected by his team, and colleagues throughout his life. Orian stood at a bout 185.42 centimeters (6.1 Feet), and like most Salarians, was lanky and thin. His skin was a grayish tint, with a red tattoo on the top of his head, reaching down between his eyes. Appearances *Mass Effect: Chronicles of a Silent Galaxy **COSG: The Awakening Related Pages *Shadow Broker Agency *Iyra Aldonia (Companion) *Vispis Tye (Companion) *Yavi Korren (Companion) *Attar Mourin (Companion) *Eclipse Category:Articles by WolfOfTheEast Category:Chronicles of a Silent Galaxy Category:Salarians Category:Mercenaries Category:Engineer Category:Engineers Category:COSG Category:Shadow Broker